Volfskreg
Society ''' The society of Volfskreg has always been chaotic at best, as the various Dwarvish and Half Orc clans of the mountains fought for dominance in the regions, while maintaining a strict policy of refusing outsiders permanent residence. The Dwarves of Volfskreg are legendary smiths, and legend has it that they designed the first of the plans for the Foundry's Warforged titans. The Half Orc clans of the Mountains are avid hunters and warriors, many of which joined mercenary groups in Gyodai or staying withing their tribal boundaries. Volfskreg is a collection of city states with a loose set of laws throughout, but no named ruler over the masses. They are famous for coming together in times of hardship or threat to fight, and their Dwarven outfitted Half Orc knights are deadly on any battlefield. '''Geography The geography of Volfskreg is simple. It has mountains, mountains, and more mountains. The mountain range that makes up most of the country extends all the way to the southern border, and there are Dwarven sentinel towers across the land watching it. The paradox of the region is the swampy mountains that border Tei Fong, which is where the Half Orc children are typically sent to claim their adulthood by returning with the pelt of a great beast or monster. History * '''Nation History '''The territorial clans of Volfskreg started long before what they call their less hardened neighbors to the south, as the Humans and Elves were developing their nations the Dwarves were digging through the halls of granite and marble that made up the mountains, devising fortresses that even the strongest of armies would have trouble breaching. Early in their history a group of Orcs arrived from the north and began to interbreed with the population, and although these original Orcs are gone, their ancestors live on in fierce and powerful clans that live in a loose competition with their Dwarven cousins. * '''The Great War '''Due to their alliance with the Foundry and the other mercenary clans of the south, Volfskreg was quick to side with them during the beginning of the Great War, going so far as to descend from the mountains to assist the Foundry to Agarond's betrayal. Later in the war as the forces of Tei Fong threatened their livelihoods and trade routes, they marshaled a great army of Half Orc knights to follow the Foundry through the primal zerg swarms and destroy the monsters of the region. When the Foundry disappeared they retreated into their mountain homes once again, where Kezarmid could not follow for lack of equipment and manpower. * '''Post War Recovery '''There was never a huge push from Kezarmid to take the passes of Volfskreg from the Dwarves and Half Orcs that inhabited them. The inhabitants of Volfskreg consider themselves highly independent, and refuse to bow to any other nation. Although a citadel or two has fallen since the end of the Great War the city states refuse to bend, and although they have stopped the research into the Warforged out of respect to the now missing Foundry, the war against Kezarmid never ended for them. Category:Locations Category:Volfskreg Category:Great War